Pokemon, Eon
by MysticMystery
Summary: An abused boy named Eon can understand Pokemon, but his cruel mother refused to let him go on his journey. So for five years he sat back and watched his sister, Wanda, climb higher and higher in the Pokemon world. Now it's his turn. Probably best at teen, but I'm paranoid, so I'm making it mature.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfic! :D Yay~! I have had this account for a while, just liking and favoriting other stories, but I always liked writing. So I decided to post one! :) If you notice anything wrong with the grammar or anything, please tell me! I would love some constructive criticism. Also, if I end up publishing it wrong, I am sorry!**

Did you know that, sometimes, trainers abuse their pokemon? Yeah, those trainers are ass holes, but they still exist. Other, kinder, and more considerate trainers are doing their best to stop this phenomenon. Thing is though... People forget that sometimes, just like how trainers abuse their pokemon, parents abuse their kids too...

"You little bitch!" A woman yells.

'SLAP' The sound of skin to skin contact radiates through the room. I whimpered as pain blossomed in my cheek.

"How DARE you break my vase! Do you know how much it's worth? More than your life!" The older woman yells once more before she huffs and storms out of the room.

My hand went to my chest, where she had kicked me earlier, I wince.

'Think positive Eon, at least your ribs aren't broken,' I thought. Getting up off the floor, I slowly walk to the bathroom. Getting to the sink, I look in the mirror. My once pure white hair is now slightly pink with blood, my face is no longer smooth like it was, instead riddled with cuts and bruises. The skin around one of my albino red eyes is purplish, indicating a black eye.

I sigh, reaching up to open the mirror-cabinet, I grab some pain relievers, neosporin, a few bandages, and some makeup. After taking the pain relievers, I put neosporin in the cuts on my face and arms and then place the bandages on them. Using the makeup, I cover my bruises and black eye.

'This way no one will find out, and Mom won't have another reason to beat me up again.' I thought.

Did you also know that one of the main reasons a pokemon, is abused is because there are two of the same pokemon owned by a trainer? The trainer thinks that one is better than the other, thus neglecting or abusing the one they think is weak or worthless. The same can be said for humans, if one child has a sibling the other parent views as better, than the child can be susceptible to neglect or abuse. Be it verbal, or physical.

While walking down the stairs, I slightly wince.

'Man, mother really did a number on my right leg...' I thought.

"EON! Come down here now!" Mother yelled.

"Coming…" I replied, walking into the living room that was still packed with unopened boxes. Mother had already unpacked, and set up, the tv and it was turned on. On the screen was a pokemon battle between a Nidoqueen and a Charizard. Currently, the Charizard seemed to be winning. The trainer who owned the Charizard was a girl, about 11 years old. She had fiery red hair and light blue eyes. The trained who owned the Nidoqueen was a older man, looking to be about 25, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Look at your sister, she's in the Kalos league already, and winning too! I can, of course, be proud of her. Unlike you…" She said, smiling at first, but then sneering at the end. I let my head fall downward, I knew she was better than me. I mean, she has pokemon! Mother won't let me get a pokemon… 'But still, she didn't need to rub it in...' I thought.

"Eon!" She snapped, and I looked up immediately, a bit of fear showing on my face. She smiled her cruel, sadistic smile at the sight of it.

"Go out and cut some firewood, I want to see our new fireplace lit up bright!" Mother spoke, handing me the wood cutting ax.

"Ok…"

Also, did you know, sometimes when a pokemon is neglected or abused, it will try its best to impress its trainer? Sometimes they work hours on end trying to make themselves just right, so they can be accepted. Some work hard for these special abilities, sometimes… Sometimes others are born with them. Though this happens rarely, sometimes humans are born with special abilities too.

As I was walking through the woods, I started to hear voices. I turned my head left and right as I walked, trying to find where it came from. Then I saw to pokemon, one a Pansage the other a Panpour. They were the ones talking, I got closer to listen.

"So, I took the oran berry of the bush right?" The Panpour started.

"Yeah, then what?" The Pansage interrupted.

"If you would let me finish," the Panpour said with an annoyed face. "That crazy Pichu just jumped out in front of me and stole my berry!" The panpour exclaimed, still quite agitated about the matter.

The Pansage gasped, "no way!"

I shook my head and smiled as I walked away.

"Pokemon are so funny sometimes!" I mumbled happily to myself.

'Maybe these ones can strike up a good conversation? Unlike the ones in Unova, they were all so boring!' I thought, a small amount of hope filling my mind.

Some are even gifted with the ability to understand, and talk to, the pokemon themselves…

**Notes- So, first couple of things is 1. This is in the Kalos region, now I have not watched much of the XY anime (though so far I like it a lot) I have played the game and my Wikipedia skills are pretty awesome so I'm going to try to make it as accurate as possible. Though, all the pokemon in the pokedex are going to be in the region, so if that isn't normal, than I don't really care cause' I want it to be that way. 2. I am sorry if Eon ends up being a bit girly, but I am a girl and this is my first time writing a boy as first person, so that's probably why. 3. I might end up making this shounen ai/yoai but I don't know. I have never written anything like that before, but I want to try, so if it ends up being crappy I am sorry.**


	2. The Persistent Pichu

'Chop!'

The sound flowed through the forest as the ax slammed back down on the wood, cutting it in half. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, it was pretty hot today.

'I don't get why Mother wanted me to chop wood again, unless she just wanted me to suffer… Like always...' I thought, fatigued from all the hard work. I put all the wood into the wagon before grabbing the handle and pulling it home.

A surge of yellow flew past my face. I felt something heavy, but not too unbearable, come to rest on my shoulder. I flinched, something that had become a force of habit, and looked to my right shoulder in shock. A small Pichu was sitting there, and it had started to pull on my hair!

"H-hey!" I stuttered, "what are you doing?!"

It looked to me, fear having already filled its eyes.

"A huge Fearow is coming this way! Its super mad, you gotta help me!" It wailed.

So consumed in my shock, I forgot that people weren't supposed to answer back, so I replied.

"What am I supposed to do?!" I asked, panicked. I had already got a beating from Mother this morning, I couldn't afford to get hurt again!

The Pichu's eyes widened, the fear momentarily being replaced with curiosity.

"You can understand me?" It asked confused, yet intrigued.

"Yea-" I started off, only for my confirmation to be interrupted by a loud shriek. My head snapped toward the monstrous sound. A Fearow was flying at full speed… Towards me and the Pichu.

Before I could even think, my whole body turned around and my legs started running. I reached up to grab the Pichu so it wouldn't fall off my shoulder. Holding it close to my chest, I weaved through the trees, vines, branches, and roots of the forest, hoping to get the Fearow off our trail. Getting deeper and deeper into the forest, I slowed down, and turned my head. Thankfully, the Fearow was no where to be seen.

Stopping, I walked over to a nearby tree, and sat down. Laying against it, I looked to the small Pokemon in my arms.

"Are you ok?" I asked the Pichu, slightly panting from the run.

"Y-yeah…" It replied, nodding its head. It lifted its head to look at my face, it had a curious expression.

"How can you understand what I'm saying? Are you an Zoroark disguising yourself as a human?" The yellow Pokemon asked. I smiled a small smile, and shook my head slightly.

"No, I'm as human as one can get." I replied, "I just have always been able to. Ever since I was born I could understand every Pokemon I have ever met. I'm not all that sure why."

Its eyes widened even more, a blinding smile brightened its face.

"Really?! My mom told me about humans like you~. You're kind is very rare~!" It said happily.

"M-my kind…?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Mmhm~! You're different from normal humans, but your still a human. My mom said it was just easier to refer to you as a different kind." It recited, closing its eyes.

"Huh… Never heard that one before…" I mumbled, in reply the Pichu smiled.

"Of course you wouldn't…" It said mysteriously.

Then the Pichu's eyes snapped back open.

"Are you a trainer?" It asked suddenly, slightly shocking me.

"N-no." I said, "I don't even have a single Pokemon." I mumbled, a bit sad at this fact. Its smile got even wider at this statement though.

"Really~?" It said, "well, looks like you got yourself your first Pokemon~!" It sing-songed.

"H-huh?" I replied dumbly, quite shocked at what the Pichu had said.

"Me! I'll be your first pokemon!" It said, practically screaming in excitement.

I blinked. Then I blinked again.

'What…?' I thought, unknowingly speaking said thought aloud.

"Mom told me a lot about humans you know." The Pichu began, "how some are kind, how some are cruel… And about how some are special... So special that before they are even born, Arceus grants them one ability so sacred… It only happens once every millennium. The ability to speak to Pokemon." It explained, the most happy smile I had ever seen resting on its face.

Only one thought reigned in my mind.

'Me? Special?' I thought. I could hardly believe it… Was what this Pichu saying true?

"D-did Arceus r-real-ly…?" I stuttered, uncertain. "Ho-how can you b-be sure?"

The Pichu's eyes gained this knowing gleam, as if it held all the secrets of the world in its hands… Well, more like paws… But you get what I mean.

"So, catch me!" It said, excited.

"I-I don't know…" I started, getting nervous at the whole ordeal. 'What if Mother finds out?' I thought nervously… 'I'd be dead!'

As if in response to my thoughts, the Pichu made a small, growl like sound.

"When you become my trainer no one, and I mean NO ONE, will ever hurt you! Alright?" I said, angry at first, but smiling at the end.

"H-how did you…?" I started,

"It doesn't matter right now!" It said, cutting me off. "I want you to be my trainer, so catch me ok?"

"Wait… Do you even have a pokeball? Or do I have to follow you to make sure you get one so you can catch me." The Pichu asked, speaking teasingly towards the end.

"I-I do but…"

"But what?"

"I… I'm not sure I should use it…"

"Why?" It asked, slight annoyance shining in its eyes.

"It's from my Dad…"

We were moving to Kalos, where my sister had been traveling for that past year. Mother said she couldn't stand to be away from her 'Precious Little Angel.'

'As if she could even be a precious little devil,' I thought with a snicker.

Mother had sent me down to pack up the things in the basement, they were going to be sent to a storage place nearby where we going to live.

As I was packing up miscellaneous items, I found a small box resting in the corner. It was caked in dust, and looked like it hadn't been moved since the middle ages. As I got closer, it also appeared to be unopened.

'Why would there be an unopened box down here…?' I thought in confusion.

Using my hand, I wiped off the dust on the top of the box. I gasped at what I saw.

'To, Eon. From, Dad.' Was written in dark, permanent marker.

"D-Dad?" I whispered to myself, amazed that this even existed.

Leaning down, I grabbed the small box and held it to my chest like it was my very life. Looking around, I found a backpack, my old one. I quickly hid the box inside the backpack, knowing that if Mother saw I had it, she would rip it from my hands and destroy it in front of my eyes. I quickly finished packing the rest of the items in the basement, then I grabbed the backpack and ran to my room.

Once inside my room, I looked out the window. Sure enough, the car was gone, meaning Mother was not home. I locked my door and shut the window curtains, and for good measure, hid myself in my closet. After turning on the closet's light, I carefully took the box out of my old backpack.

Placing the box onto my lap, I grab the pair of scissors I had took from the kitchen on the way up to my room. Using them to cut the tape, I open the box. I feel my eyes tearing up, after not knowing who my Dad is or what he even looks like, I finally have something of his. Something he gave to me, and only me. Not to Mother, not to Wanda, ME.

Inside of it was several things. A picture, a Pokedex, a letter, and a smaller box.

"Wow…" I murmured, "I mean really Dad? You got me a Pokedex? Awesome!"

I sat the Pokedex aside, wanting to look at the picture. In the picture was an older man, he looked around his 30's. He was relatively tall, and had dark black hair. His eyes were red, like mine, and he wore a baseball cap.

'That must be Dad...' I thought, putting the picture down and picking up the letter.

'Dear Eon, I have instructed your mother to give you this when you turn ten. If not, then I can only hope you find it on your own. I am sure you are wonder by now where I am, and I am afraid I can't tell you. It would endanger you and your mother's safety. I just can't risk that, I'm sorry. These items are for your journey, should you choose to go on it.

From,

Dad.

P.S. I love you, even though I am not there to say it.'

I felt a tear fall down my cheek, and quickly wiped it away.

'Love you too...' I thought.

Folding the letter, so that it was a perfect rectangle, I carefully placed it back into the envelope. I then turned my attention to the smaller box.

'I wonder what's inside...' I thought as I flicked the box open.

It was… A necklace? It-it had pokeballs on it though… Seven to be exact. Taking it out of the box, I got a closer look. I was able to take the pokeballs off of it as well, and upon closer inspection it seemed that they were real. They were odd pokeballs though, as they were all completely white instead of the usual red and silver combo.

Clicking them back into place, I marveled at the necklace.

'If anything, I figured Wanda would be given something like this, not me.' I thought in awe.

Looking back to the letter that had been placed back into the box, I smiled, a huge face-cracking smile. Something I hadn't done in a long time. Turning my attention back to the necklace, I decided to place it back into the box.

'Not that I don't want to wear it, but if on the off chance Mother see's it… It's either going to be destroyed or given to Wanda, neither of which I want.'

"Hey!" A squeaky voice semi-yelled, knocking me out of my flash-back induced trance.

"H-huh…?" I mumbled, looking to the pint sized Pokemon in my lap. Oh… Right, I had a Pichu in my lap, wanting me to catch it.

"I can already tell you're going to be a troublesome trainer, but at least you'll be fun~!" It said, giggling towards the end.

"But, anyway~" the Pichu started, "I'm sure your Dad wouldn't mind you using the pokeball's he gave you to catch me! I mean, thats what pokeballs are for~!"

I sighed, still a tad bit unsure. 'Wanda has always said she wanted a Pikachu… If she find's out I have a Pichu she'll get mom to make me give it to her...' I thought, a small amount of misery clouding my thoughts.

But then, then I thought of the letter. The letter saying Dad had left because we could have been in danger… I always thought that meant he could be in danger too, and if he is…

'I-if I became a trainer… I could find him and help him, if he needed it anyway… I could also get away from Mom too...' I thought in contemplation.

Closing my eyes, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll become your trainer." I said, eyes opening as I began to smile.

The Pichu smiled back, "great!"

"I still have to go to my house and get my stuff, as well as the pokeball to catch you with. Can I trust you to stay here? I promise, I'll come back as soon as possible."

The Pichu looked at me with calculating eye's, trying to decipher whether or not I was lying, I suppose. It's eyes shined, seeming to find what they had been looking for, and the tiny Pokemon nodded.

"Alright!" The Pichu said, a bright smile on it's face.

And so, I left the Pichu at the oak tree, and walked home. I was practically bursting with excitement, I was getting a Pokemon! As I walked up towards the house, I schooled my features. If Mom saw that I was happy, she would wonder why, and if she found out… I'd be screwed. Taking in a deep breath, I opened the door and walked inside.

I smelled grilled cheese, and that meant two things. One, Mother was home. Two, so was Wanda.

'Mother only makes grilled cheese when Wanda's home… So she's here!' I thought as my eyes widened slightly. Quickly making my face blank and inexpressive, I walked into the kitchen. Though I wanted to make no interaction with my mother and sibling, the kitchen was the only way to get to my room as the hallway was still barricaded with packed boxes.

"Oh… You're still around then huh?" A snotty voice stated as I walked through the doorway into the kitchen. It was Wanda, of course.

I laughed a little nervously in reply, "yeah," I mumbled. She looked to Mother, a sneer on her face.

"Why on earth would you keep him around Mom?" She asked.

"Well, then who would clean up the house for me dear?" She responded, to which I let my head fall downwards in a mixture of shame, sadness, and slight anger.

Ignoring both of them, I walked towards my room. Entering it, I noticed my room in disarray. Looking around, I spotted my white, black, and red messenger bag. It was my favorite bag and I used it whenever I went on walks or such and I needed to carry things.

'Perfect, they'll only think I'm going on a walk, not a pokemon journey.' I thought, slight happiness entering my mind. If I managed to pull this off… I could really be a trainer!

Picking up the bag, I emptied it of its current contents. There wasn't much inside, I could have even packed everything I needed just as it was before, but now I had extra room to put things inside. Grabbing some clothes, I put those in at the bottom of the bag. Soon I packed more essentials such as a flashlight, my map added with the compass, a inflatable sleeping bag, my wallet full of all the money I had been saving, and some other things.

Leaving my bag on the bed, I got to the bottom of my bed and crawled under it. This was so I could grab the box that had all of the stuff that Dad had given me. Opening the box, I took out the items and carefully placed them inside my bag, thankfully, there was enough room. Shoving the now empty box under my bed, I went over and grabbed my hoodie.

My hoodie was actually based on a pokemon, the legendary Latias. It was white, but it had the red markings Latias had, it even had the diamond shape that Latias has on her head on the hood. All in all, I thought it was a pretty cool hoodie, that's why it was my favorite. Because it wasn't cold yet I had no reason to wear it, but I had no room left in my bag, so I tied it around my waist.

Lifting the messenger bag on my shoulder, I walked to the back door. This way, Mother and Wanda would believe I went to go cut more wood for the fire place. Grabbing the ax, so as to add to the effect, I turned back once more and looked towards the kitchen. They were both laughing, at what I would never know, but all the same I could hear joyous laughter.

I felt a pang in my heart, a small ache that felt as if someone had took a piece of it and hid it away forever.

'Is it because I am finally leaving?' I wondered, 'or is it because even after all this time… They- they just don't care anymore…?'

After one last, longing look, I walked out the door.

**Notes: Ugh, I feel like I mad Eon girly, with him crying and stuff in the flash-back :d. Also, I'm sorry about the hoodie, I didn't do a very good job explaining what it looked like. Basically, it was going to be a normal hoodie, but then I found a drawn picture of a Latios hoodie and I thought 'That fits Eon perfect!' But I thought it would be better if I switched it to be Latias, cause' I think her colors would fit him more then Latios's. But anyway, here is where I found the picture- etc/ 4777/ pokemon-hoodies Just don't do the spaces and you should be good, as for the way Eon's hoodie looks, just picture it in your head with Latias's colors instead (The blue being red, and the red being blue.)**

**Hope you liked it, and if you saw any mistakes please tell me!**


	3. Authors Note and Apology

Hey guys, Mystic here.

Ok so first of all, I would like to apologize. I haven't updated this story in, what, a year or two? Honestly its been so long I've forgotten.

At first it was because the laptop I had that held most of my notes for this story broke, and I couldn't afford to get it fixed. In the end the thing got pitched so most of my notes and the next chapter for this got lost forever.

Then I went through a lot of family problems and some major depression. I have since then gotten better, but I can't bring myself to continue this story. Part of it is that my writing style has changed, and being the perfectionist I am if I were to continue it, I'd need to re-write the whole thing. For me, re-writing things is hard because it is very boring, so I never got around to even trying because the idea itself didn't appeal to me. Another part is at the time I was writing this story, the things that cause me to spiral into my depression happened. I feel like that if I tried to re-write it, it would bring up these memories, and I just can't deal with that right now.

Now, if anyone who's followed or read this story likes it enough to continue it, you're free to do so. I'd ask that you please message me not only so I can put your name here for others to go to, but also because I myself am interested to see what you turn it into. I also have a few notes left from the computer disaster.

Thank you, everyone, for following for the short amount of time this story was active. It meant, and still means, the world to me that you would have taken the time out of your day to read a, in my opinion, not so great story.

On that note, I have a new story coming up- I plan on posting the first chapter after I post this. Its another Pokemon story, and while I can't promise anything, I'll do my best to keep it updated and alive. If you wouldn't mind, I would really like it if you could check it out, thanks.

Again, thank you so so so much for reading this, and I hope you all have a wonderful day.


End file.
